


The Agent and the Detective...and SuperFriends

by Tfnmal23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Detectives, Multi, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tfnmal23/pseuds/Tfnmal23
Summary: Post 2x22This is post the proposal taking right off at the scene at the DEO.  I just can’t imagine there isn’t more dialogue there and yes I think that Maggie is happy she asked and that she said it, but this is just my theory of how Season 3 in mind would play out.  This is about the agent and the detective for sure, but I want to add more to it rather than just being a super Sanvers fan.  I have a lot of notes so let’s get to it.  This will contain some fluff and most likely angst as well.  I’m sorry fans, but just keeping it real and preparing you for what the CW will do to us in the fall.  Don’t worry Sanvers is endgame.  This chapter contains Sanvers all chapter.  Moving forward will be their normal life together fighting crimes, being badass and slaying some aliens.I don’t own Supergirl or the characters.  I do own my own random story plot.





	1. After the Proposal

Maggie and Alex are standing outside of the DEO where Alex took a leap off the building when the Daxamites took over the DEO. Alex just took another chance, a leap, a free fall and asked Maggie to marry her. Yes, she said that. Maggie is smiling with a small gloss on her eyes. It isn’t just any smile. It like a smile on Christmas morning when you wake up and find everything you ever wanted under or in front of the tree.

“Maggie? Please? Did you hear what I said?” Alex has both arms extended and resting on the detectives upper arms.

“Yes, Alex I heard you the second time. Let me catch up all little.” Maggie chuckled again and smiled.

“So, how long you need? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? What?” Alex is scanning her face to try and read her mind like J’onn, but she isn’t psychic. 

“No, silly I just…you just…caught me by surprise that’s all.”

“Gosh, yes I know Maggie how crazy this sounds, but we love each other and I never want to let you go. I’m absolutely certain, right now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Babe, this isn’t a no, so don’t freak out. Just listen, please.” Maggie paused to look deep into Alex’s eyes to make sure this wouldn’t break her. “I do love you. And I told you, I can never imagine my life without you in it. I’d be lying if I haven’t thought about the next step with you especially after I thought I almost was going to lose you. I should have said this before, but I want us to move in together. I want us to find a place together that is ours and go from there.”

“Wait, so you don’t want to marry me?”

“Ahhh, Alex,” she moved closer to her so Alex couldn’t move her eyes to look away. Pools of tears were forming in the corners. “I never said in that whole statement that I never wanted to marry you. I just think it is too soon. Shoot, there you made me say it and I was avoiding trying to say it just like that.”

Alex backed up and looked down to the concrete feeling defeated. She feels again like she was rejected in the alien bar after she planted the kiss and Maggie didn’t feel the same way. Kara told her to never let her go and Alex isn’t stupid she knows that it is crazy sounding because they don’t live together and they haven’t been dating for very long. However, Alex has had these strong feels for Maggie even since the crime scene invasion by Maggie there was something pulling her towards her then.

Maggie let her back up and she thought about it. No, I can’t let her think that she did something wrong. I can’t let her feel this pain inside that is clearly written all over her face. I do love her. I do want a future with her. Just do it, Maggie. Jump.

She moved back into Alex’s space. “Hey you,” she leaned down to try and meet her eyes. Alex now crying and trying to fight off a pouty face as their eyes met. She then looked out to the city line to avoid the eye contact again. Maggie pulled her chin lightly back to meet her eyes. “You are right, babe. I feel it too. I’m sorry. Yes. I will marry you.”

Alex looked shocked. “Yeah? Yeah?,” she grabbed Maggie’s face with both hands. “Really? Like seriously?”

Maggie chuckled, “Yes,” she exclaimed and beamed that same smile when Alex first asked. Alex kissed her so fast that Maggie was caught by surprised so it was an awkward kiss. “I’m sorry,” Alex apologized. “I’m sorry I think I just was so excited I kissed your teeth.” 

Maggie laughed a deep laugh. “Yep, you did. It’s okay. I was still smiling.” Alex just beamed all giddy, however she was still scanning Maggie’s face to see if she was going to fall back on it. Alex hates the feeling of always waiting for the other shoe to drop at times with Maggie.

“So you popped the question. Where’s my ring?” Maggie smiled and asked to break the thoughts running through Alex’s head.

“Oh shoot, you’re right. You do realize I didn’t plan on just blurting it out like that. So don’t you worry your pretty little head Detective Sawyer, I WILL put a ring on it.”

Maggie smiled at the reference and played along. “Oh, I’m far from a single lady. Taken – to one Alex Danvers.” 

They hugged and Alex left her arm around Maggie. “Let’s go home.”

As they began walking down the stairs, Maggie said. “Can we talk about ‘home’? I meant it before…we need to find a ‘home’ that is ours. What do you say?”

“Yes, I agree. But you do realize ‘home’ now is my apartment. I counted the other morning and I think you have like 20 pairs of shoes and 5 leather jackets at my place. And I know you love those jackets and boots, so it must be ‘home’.  
“Danvers, really? Do you have a problem with my crap at your place?”

“Nope, not at all. Just pointing out the obvious that we already live together and it doesn’t mean anything that we haven’t talked about it.”

“Oh, you are SO proud of yourself, aren’t you?” Maggie hugged her with both arms still walking out of the DEO past some agents still watching the screens as the Daxamite’s all leave their Earth.

Alex is proud of herself. She came out to Maggie and everyone that mattered to her. And she just poured everything out on the line and it might seem as though after having the heart to heart with Kara that is the reason she asked Maggie to marry her. But there is no doubt in Alex’s mind that this is what she wants. She loves Maggie like no one ever before and she doesn’t want anyone else.


	2. Crime Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late and so short. Things have been wacky at work but I need time to think about this interrogation by Maggie and McConnell and do some final research. Shouldn't be too long this time. Enjoy!
> 
> Prompts are good and I need spin. Who gives good spin? Bridey in The Family layed by Floriana Lima. Give me some good spin people!
> 
> Mistakes are all mine and the plot. Characters some are mine and some belong to Supergirl.

5:47AM

Maggie is up headed to a crime scene in her cruiser just before the sun comes up. She was texted the address outside a gay bar that many gay men frequented. Not many lesbians would frequent as it was a bit of a different crowd. Beat cops were called a lot to this location near or after closing time because there would always be some jerks waiting outside to heckle the gays. She was headed down to view the body and ask some witnesses some questions. Maggie didn't have a partner per say, but McConnell was the closest to it and he's there already as she pulls up.

"Hey Sawyer," he says as he sees her walk up. He's standing next to the M.E. trying to find out possible time of death and how it happened. "I just got here myself and Julia is just filling me in." Julia Sanders is the medical examiner they work more closely with and has become sort of a new friend to Maggie. It is a new friendship, but Maggie doesn't have many friends and they workout together and get coffee from time to time.

"Ok, Julia what do we got?" Maggie asked as she leaned down putting on her gloves to few the body. 

"Well there was definite struggle so the other person might look a little beaten up as well. Marks here on the neck as if they were choked, might be skin under the nails from the fight and knuckles all banged up as well. But this didn't kill him." She pulled back the sheet to show Maggie. "Right here to the chest. Two GSW's."

"Ok yeah, any idea on time frame?" She asked.

"I need to get the body on the table but based on what I can see this happened right after closing so I would say between 2AM and 4AM. I would think Baley and Spade would probably be able to find some leads as someone here called it in."

Baley and Spade are partners and they were at the scene firsts. They work on the same team of detectives, but usually Sawyer and McConnell take the point on most cases. "Ok, thanks Julia. Keep us posted if you find anything else."

"Baley is just over there. Let's go see what he's got so far," McConnell motioned to Sawyer as Baley was standing in front of the bar entrance.

"Yo, Baley," Maggie said as she got closer to him. Baley thanked the man he was speaking to and told him he'd be in touch if he had some more questions.

"Hey Sawyer, about time you made it to the crime scene. Ever since you've had that lil lady of yours it seems like there is no drive anymore to beat Spade and I to the crime scene."

"Cute, Baley, cute...It doesn't matter who gets here first. All that matters is we solve the case. So what do you got so far?"

"Well god only know what Spade has gotten so far. He's been questioning the witnesses inside for more than 45 minutes. I just got done talking to the owner. He said this guy is a regular and comes in every Friday night. Starts out at the bar having a few shots and then ends up on the dance floor most of the night. Always either meeting with a friend or boyfriend whatever. Bartender isn't sure." Baley crinkles up his face at the notion another dude is his boyfriend.

"What's the matter Baley. A lil gay phobia or gay panic?" Maggie smirks at him. She can see he has no idea what the hell she is taking about. "Ok, so what's the vic's name and where can I find said friend or boy that's a friend. Don't want to shock ya."

"Vic's name is Jason Anderson. Friends name is Andrew Collins and he is with Spade inside the club." He motioned her and McConnell to go because he was sick of her face already.

"Thanks buddy," she winked and patted him on the shoulder. "Good puppy."

"Get!"

Maggie and McConnell flashed their badges at the cop standing guard at the door entrance. They noticed Spade standing near a table high top talking to 3 people.

"Spade? Got a minute?" McConnell asked him to come over to meet so they could get what he knew before them forming some questions to ask the friend.

"Sure, yes. Excuse me, be right back."

"So what do you got?" Maggie asked.

"So, boyfriend here Andrew, tall guy behind me said that they were dancing on the floor and his ex came in drunk and pissed off. I haven't gotten to the part if pissed off at Andrew or pissed off at Jason part yet. Valerie, the blonde is their best friend to them both. She arrived after it all went down because she was closing the Chipotle down 3 blocks from here. The other dude is Peter Campbell and he's a friend of a friend of the vic. He was here but says he was in the bathroom at the time. Didn't see anything either."

"Ok, we'll take it from here. McConnell, let's split them up. Sounds like this might be an easy solve but they won't spill something they know all together.". Maggie said. "Let me have the boyfriend and you take the two that really didn't see anything. See if they know any history of bad blood with the ex."


	3. EX-BOYFRIEND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly questioning of suspects of the murder. Some dialogue with our favorite couple Alex and Maggie. The President is coming into National City for a climate convention and each time she comes to town things get messy. Stay tuned that's sure to happen next chapter as well as another alien to appear or reappear - that is the question.

1:30pm 

Maggie decided to text Alex to let her know she won't be home anytime soon. This case is all sorts of weird and her and McConnell have no real leads. Baley and Spade have questioned everyone and left their cards with them if they thought of anything to give them a call. They left the crime scene after Sawyer told them to find the ex boyfriend because everything led to him, but Maggie felt something was off because the ex is a too obvious choice but everything points to him right now.

McConnell got nothing really substantial from the two friends that didn't see anything but they only said the ex boyfriend was really the jealous type and it wasn't the first altercation with them. They did say that he would wait until closing time and come in to ruffle the feathers so to speak. 

Maggie hadn't talked with the distraught boyfriend yet but she want to make sure Alex was aware of her case probably taking longer than usual.

Maggie: Hey babe, this case is a mess. I more than likely won't be home tonight. Don't wait up for me.

Alex: I saw on the news. Sounds like a mess, but nothing you can't solve. Anything the DEO help with? 

Maggie: No, this is trenches work. We are hitting the streets and will be questioning most of the day and night. I will let you know if anything changes though. I was really looking forward to Thai and Orange is the New Black with you, on the couch. 

Alex: Don't worry it will all be here when you come home, including me. I love you.

Maggie: Yes, don't watch without me. I love you beautiful.

Maggie puts her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. She makes her way in the back of the bar to the office where Andrew was waiting to talk with her. Her badge on her belt off to the left hand side of her pocket and she removed her tan cordroy blazer to show her holster and gun that is made of brown leather. She is wearing almost like a vest and her plaid shirt underneath of blues and whites in color showing through.

"Hi, Andrew? Is that right?" 

"Yes," he whimpered whiping his face. He shook her hand.

"I'm Detective Maggie Sawyer NCPD. I'd like to ask you some questions if you don't mind?"

"Sure."

"So how long have you known Jason?"

"I've known him for about a year, but we've only been hanging out for about 3 months"

"Can you define for me "hanging out"?

"Well nothing official but we've been seeing each other for the 3 months. Nothing serious, just having a good time, ya know?"

"Ok so we heard that Jason's ex has been bothering you guys and mostly him. Is that true? And can you tell me about it?"

"Jason's ex, Ben Breakerman is his name."

"Yes, we know...continue."

"He's really possessive and to be honest he is one the reasons I don't want to get serious with him. One night he followed me three blocks on foot, I was walking home and I felt someone watching me. It wasn't like they were close but it felt like it. I ran up the stairs to my apartment and when I went to the window leaving my lights off so he wouldn't see, he was down there looking up at my apartment. He clearly hasn't gotten over Jason."

"Ok, so what happened tonight? If you were with him and you were last to see him you must know something."

"Like I told the other detectives, we were dancing and Ben came in and grabbed Jason and said he needed to talk to him outside. They went outside and probably 30 mins later a girl came in screaming saying someone had been shot outside." He paused.

"By the time we all made it out of the packed club, I saw him just laying there lifeless on the pavement. I knew it wasn't a good idea that he went outside with him."

"So you think Ben did this?"

"Yes, I do. Like I said he isn't over their relationship and he has been stalking me as well that isn't right."

"Just to rule it out, there is no one else that has a beef with Jason that you know of?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Ok, you may go. Just stick around town in case we have anymore questions."

Maggie called Baley. "Bales, where are we with the ex boyfriend?"

Baley sounded like he was in a bit of a struggle on the end other end of the phone call. "I've got him, but he isn't going willingly. I'm taking him to the precinct."

"Ok, meet you there." She looked for McConnell. "Hey, McConnell, they've got the ex-boyfriend and they are headed to the precinct. I think we are done here for now."

\-----

Meanwhile, at the DEO J'onn was briefing the agents and Supergirl about the next visit from the President to talk about Climate Change project. It will be up to the DEO to assist with protection of the President because there will be protestors.

"Alex, I want you to gather a team and come up with a plan to assist the secret service. Reach out to their person running point." J'onn said and Alex walked off to begin working on a team. "Supergirl, you will be our eyes in the sky."

"Yes, sir," Supergirl said and she followed after Alex.

"Mr. Schott, I need you to track Air Force One because last time things didn't go so well. I would like to ensure the President gets here safely."

"I'm on it," Winn said quickly and spun back around and began banging at the keys of his computer.

\-----

"Alex, you got a second?" Kara asked. Still in full Supergirl suit. She had followed her into the lab after briefing.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I, ahh, I would like to see if I could take you up on that girls night you offered when Mon-el left?"

"Of course," she placed her hand on Kara's bicep and rubbed it. "To be honest, I don't know what took so long to let me in. Tonight is perfect because Maggie has a huge case and I really could use the company too."

"Great! So, my place?" Kara said and smiled.

"Yes, sounds great. I'll pack a bag layer and pick up food for us on the way."

"I'm already starving so whatever it is you pick up, get me two." She said as she made it around the corner out of the lab.

\----

Back at the precinct, Baley told Maggie that they had the boyfriend in cuffs in the interrogation room. He handed her his profile after booking and she stood behind the glass observing him with McConnell. 

"So he has priors for stalking, license for a gun...Baley, did you run ballistics on the gun matching?" Maggie looked up from the file.

"Working on it, boss. Julie has everything and said she will have something in a couple of hours."

"Ok, McConnell I've got this one." Maggie didn't like to have someone in the room when she interrogated. She is pro at it now but she even hated the glass and the video cameras because if she needed to get dirty to get a confession she hated being watched for breaking the rules a bit.

She opened the door and immediately made eye contact. That is lesson one in interrogating. You don't want them to think they have the upper hand in the room. Always remember you own the room.

She walked directly to the seat across from Jason. Slid out the chair slowly and you could hear every moment that the chair legs grazed the floor below them. She threw down the file on the table.

"Mr. Breakerman, you've got quite the file here and we can add resisting arrest to your charges," Maggie said leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. "Do you why you are here?"

"I didn't resist arrest. They said I murdered Jason. I would never hurt Jason."

"Oh, just like you wouldn't hurt the two people that had restraining orders on you," she read out of the file. "Not to mention the 3 times you were booked for assault and battery and 2 out of the 3 times were outside of our crime scene." She looked up. "You were placed at the crime scene by witnesses and you were last seen talking to the victim." She paused. "You know how that looks, right Ben?"

"Look, like I told the Renta cops that brought me in. Yes, I was there and yes, I asked to talk with Jason outside. But it was like 15 minute conversation about getting my things back from his apartment the following day. I just wanted to make arrangements. When I left him on the sidewalk he was very much alive."

"Did anyone see that? Can anyone back this up outside?"

"It was so quick I don't recall if anyone was outside. We were just around the corner from the front door because the music was so loud that even outside we couldn't hear each other talk. Maybe the bouncer might have seen us and saw what happened after I left."

"Ok, we will look into it but the evidence all points to you so we are holding until we find out about your gun and we track down your story. Is there anything else I should know? If you are lying, it will catch up with you soon enough."

"I wouldn't kill him. I miss him," he paused and choked up a bit. "But I've been going to therapy and I know I need to just let it go. So that is why I asked for closure and to get my things from his place. Then I was going to disappear from his life to help me heal."

"Okay," she paused. She was thinking of how to frame the words as though to give the benefit of the doubt that his killer is someone else. "So let's say everything checks out. Who would want him dead? Anyone have beef with him ever that we should think about?"

"No, at this time I really can't think of anyone."

"Okay, hold tight. They will take you to your cell until we find out if your story checks out."

She left him sitting in the interrogation room. She walked in the room adjacent where Baley and Spade were observing. 

"Where's McConnell?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, he's checking on the therapist he spoke of and he sent some beat cops to go pick up the bouncer so we can ask Jim some more questions."

"Yeah Spade didn't you talk to the bouncer? What's your notes say from him? This is National City, mini New York, someone saw something."

"Bouncer said he was working the door and remembers them going outside. If it would have been opening time he would have been out on the sidewalk however it was closing time so he is more needed inside to stop fights and help round them out after the last call."

"Okay, let's see if I can get more out of him when he comes in. Did we get Debbie to check the cameras in the area and see if anyone was outside that we can see if the bouncer recognizes?"

Baley buzzes out the door down to Debbie's office. "I'm on it boss!"

"What a damn nerd. Do I got to do all the thinking for you guys? You should have pulled cameras already first thing to find out what we don't know yet."

"They are just puppies I tell ya, puppies," McConnell follows Maggie out to their desks.

"Spade, while Baley is pulling footage. I need phone records, financials on vic, ex-boyfriend and new boyfriend."

"Sure thing. Phone records are in. They are in the conference so we can start going over them."

"Okay, McConnell you want to get started? I'll will in just a moment. Ok need to call my girlfriend."

Maggie grabbed her phone. Alex listed as her only favorite in her phone. She needs to add the rest of the super friends to the group. She pressed her name and it quickly dialed.

"Hey you," Alex answered very quickly.

"Hey babe," Maggie said with a huge smile on her face. This case is grueling, but her girlfriend can say two words and she is mush.

"What's up? How's it going with the case? Did you eat something yet? Please say yes."

"Oh it's going. Nothing is never quick in these kinds of things. I wish it was like Law and Order or Castle. Enough content for 1 hour of entertainment, but reality isn't so quick. I ate to sound cliché, but I had a donut earlier."

"Babe, you need to eat something other than a donut."

"If it makes you feel any better Captian is buying some food now and we've got phone records and financials to shuffle through. So I should have time to eat."

"Good." Alex smiled a happy smile because she could feel the warmth in her answer about eating food. So simple, but so thoughtful with each other.

"What about you? Anything going on at the DEO?"

"The President is coming to take at the climate convention, so we are gearing up for protection and I'm getting a task force together."

"Oh when is she coming?"

"She will be here in two days and just in town for the night at the convention."

"Oh sounds like things will be getting busy then. Well I need to get back to it, but I wanted to say I miss you."

"Aww, I miss you too. I'm just a call away though. Always."

"You should do something with Kara tonight. I don't want you to be alone. I mean, I know you can do alone, but you should make plans with her."

"Actually, funny you mention it and I was going to tell you. I'm staying at Kara's place tonight. We are going to do a girl's night."

"Ok great. That makes me happy to know that. I gotta go, love. I love you."

"And I, too love you."


	4. A Step Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Sanvers completely almost. Maggie tells Alex they need to take a step back. What does that mean for them? Read and find out! 
> 
> I hope y'all are enjoying and I'm kind of struggling to keep up as much as I would like but more drama coming their way for National City and aliens, maybe meta's and whoever else causes havoc.

4:30pm 

Alex has formed her task force and made Vazquez run point. Alex always allowed someone else to run point so she would always be free to assist where it was needed most during these events. She was almost always ready for something bad when a high profile person was in National City. She is DEO of course, but DEO consults with all agencies for the same goal - keep people safe. She decided to go tell J'onn her team is ready.

"Sir, my team is ready. Just tell us where we need to set up." Alex said placing her hands on her hips in full tactical gear.

J'onn had concern on his face. "Thanks Alex. It's not you I'm worried about."

"What's wrong? What's going on?" She touched him on the bicep to get him to look at her.

"Supergirl, Kara, I don't think she is ready for this mission. I know she going around putting on a face for all of us, but I can hear her thoughts Alex." He paused. "They aren't good."

"What kind of thoughts? I mean, I know she misses Mon-el, but it is tough and it has to run its course. As soon as she saves someone else or knocks out an alien she will be getting into the groove again."

"Alex," he looked away and back again. "I hope you are right, but we need her this mission and it isn't like I can ask her to just sit this one out. I need you to talk with her."

"Yes, I'm spending time with her this evening and I will talk with her. I will get a feel and let you know if we need her to sit it out. We can add more to the task force and have Winn as our eyes if need be."

"Okay, let me know what you find out." J'onn walked off and Alex was left with her thoughts of misreading Kara's feelings and if she was so depressed but she really didn't noticed a difference. 

She decided to go change in the locker room and text Kara that she was going home to pack a bag and pick up food. Kara texted back she want 2 orders of potstickers and then 30 secs later she said no make it 4 orders just in case I wanted some.

Alex made her way up the stairs to her apartment. The elevator was on the fritz again and someone was fixing it. She opened the door and saw Maggie scrambling around in the living room about to grab a bag off the chair to head out.

"Hi! I wasn't expecting to see you." Alex said with a confused look.

Maggie stopped in her tracks and curled a piece of hair that had run away covering her left eye back behind her ear. She slapped her arms back down to her sides. "Ah, yeah, I just stopped here to get some of my things because I will be crashing at the station until we break this case. I just needed a few things."

Alex looked down at the bag overflowing with things. "Are you planning on staying at the station for a month?" Trying to make a joke per say, but also concerned at what are Maggie's intensions.

"I told you Alex I didn't know how long this case would take and I didn't think I would see you. I was just grabbing some things."

Alex walked over to the bathroom doorway and noticed all of Maggie's things were gone from the counter space there as well. "Hmmm, it seems you've gotten everything then. So when were we going to talk about this?"

"Talk about what, Alex?" 

"Talk about you taking all your things and running away from this relationship, when?" Alex crossed her arms. Maggie being closer to the door now. Ready to jet at any moment because her left hand is gripping the strap of the bag so tight she can see the flex in her forearm.

"Alex, I don't want to do this now, but I think we should take a step back for a little bit." Alex looked at her in shock and total disappointment. "Please don't look at me like that. Hear me out."

Maggie moved closer to Alex and grabbed both of her hands walked backwards to set Alex down on the couch. She slid down close, super close to Alex so Alex would have to look at her. "Babe, please look at me. I want you to see my face when I talk with you."

"What, so you can just break up with me? No way, you aren't doing this to me." Alex got up and Maggie quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. She stood up and looked her dead in the eyes.

"I'm not breaking up with you. I will never break up with you. If we ever break up, it will have to be you because I could never do it. I will never."

"Well then why are you leaving?" Tears forming little pools in the corners of her eyes and she is blinking more than she would like to stop the water works.

"Alex, when you asked me to marry you it was right after a disaster that we both weren't sure we would live from. It was a leap, just like the risk you took leaping off the building. And what if Supergirl wasn't there to save you? Also, not to mention the stress I went through when I almost lost you a few weeks before. I think we need to evaluate how we are going to avoid building our relationship on life or death situations. I know in my heart now, I can't live without you." Maggie brought Alex's hand up to her heart and held it there with her hand on top. "I love you so much, but I think we need some space to figure out how we are going to move on and consider the other person in our lives and stop living on the edge like we are invincible. We aren't superheroes."

Alex sat back down on the couch. She wiped her tears with the end of her sleeve. Maggie sat down next to her and wiped her other tear that began down her cheek. Alex looked Maggie right in the eyes. "So how do we fix this? You know I'm not the only one taking these risks. Kara told me what you were going to do to save me when I was drowning in that tank. She told me you risked your career to save me."

"Yes, this is precisely why we need to figure this out. I would do anything for you. I absolutely would, but I don't want to be building a life that is hype, hype, hype and then we look for the next crazy thing to grab onto."

"So let me get this straight? You aren't breaking up with me, we need a break to figure whatever it is we need to figure out and you aren't staying here with me until we do?"

"Babe, I'm not breaking up with you. I will make this part clear. I just don't think we should get married right off soon. What I really want to help us figure this out is to work cases together so we can talk these things through before either of us does something completely stupid or irrational. Or if that can't happen which I'm sure it can't then we need to think of the other before we act. And that goes for both of us."

Maggie looked into Alex eyes and the glow from the lamp showed a small shine on the side of Alex's face where another tear ran away from her eye. Maggie captured this one as well although from the other cheek. She brought her in for a long, tight hug not wanting to let her go. She never wanted to ever let her go and she never will. 

"So do you really have to go?" Alex pleaded.

"Yes, I do have to go and I really should be going I told them I was picking up a few things and we need to go undercover to a club tonight. I borrowed a dress, I left you a note on the dresser in the bedroom."

"Do you need back up?" Alex asked.

"No, it is just for Intel shouldn't be anything out of the ordinary, but I can't go in there looking like a cop, now can I?" Maggie gave a small smile. Alex didn't reciprocate a return smile.

"Why do I feel like I won't see you again?" She grabbed Maggie's hand as she tried to get up to grip the bag again.

"Ok, how about this. As soon as I can break away from this case, let's make plans to look for our own apartment together. Let's start there and see if a fresh start will help us." Maggie searching for Alex's eyes so she nelt down on one need in front of Alex. "Will you go looking at apartments with me, Alex Danvers?"

"Oh stop, don't make jokes about this."

"I'm not joking. I want to do this with you. And soon you will know I'm right about taking a step back for a bit. You will. Trust me."

"I do trust you, so that is why I will accept your proposal of apartment hunting." Maggie beamed those dimples at Alex. "On one condition."

"Ok, name it." Maggie nodded her head in willingness to hear it.

"You said you don't think you can have what you want. For us to work together, but we have worked together. We've worked several cases together."

"Well those were consulting with the DEO as a unit or with Supergirl. We've went rogue a couple of times and it has landed us here. What I truly meant and would want is for you to be my partner. And you know me, I don't do well with partners."

"Oh okay I didn't realize that is what you meant. Ok, I understand now."

"Do you? I mean, really? I don't want to leave if we aren't on the same page."

"No, I'm good. And next conversation we are going to talk about why you didn't talk to me about breaking a criminal out of prison to save me."

"Oh be careful because if you want to play dirty we will talk about why you thought it was okay to just, I don't know, jump off a building without thinking about me."

Alex walked to Maggie's bag and picked it up to hand it to her. "So that's where you are wrong. There isn't a moment in all this craziness or hype like you say, that I don't think of you. You are the most important person in my life, including Kara of course. My world revolves around you. But you need to go, here." She placed the bag in her arms. She walked around Maggie into the kitchen.

Maggie set the bag on the chair again. She got a text on her phone. She looked at the bubbles on the screen. They are waiting for her to meet them at the station to go over the plans.

"Ugh," she followed Alex to the kitchen. Alex was getting a glass of water and wiping her face. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex from behind and hugged her tightly. "Hey love, can I get some love before I go? I really have to go and they are waiting for me."

Alex reluctantly spun around to face Maggie with her glass of water in her hand. Taking a sip that she really needed as she just felt drained. She almost drank it all. "Hey, can I have some of that?" Maggie asked while still holding her tight. Alex held the glass and tipped it to Maggie's mouth to finish it. "Thank you," she winked at her girl while ungripping her tight but left her hands on her hips looped her fingers in the belt loops to her jeans.

"Can I kiss you?" Alex is leaning backwards trying to resist Maggie because no matter what she is playing hard to get with her. It stings a little that Maggie doesn't want to run down the alter or the justice of the peace tomorrow and get married where Alex would. If she said yes, right now she would.

Alex knodded a yes and Maggie stepped on her tippy toes to meet her lips and grabbed behind Alex's neck to drag her down a bit to make it easier to deepen the kiss. Maggie wanting to gain entry of Alex's mouth but there was still resistance there. She was persistent and squeezed her hips gaining a moan so Alex had no choice to allow her entry. Maggie deepened the kiss and pushed Alex back against the sink wrapping both her arms around her middle and arching Alex's back to feel her body more against hers. Then she released her arms and back away from her lips.

"I better go before this gets out of hand," Maggie wiped her bottom lip. "I hope you know how much you mean to me and I'm going to miss you. I already miss you and I haven't left. And the faster I go, the faster I get to come back to you." She tapped Alex on her nose. Alex laughed.

"Oh my gosh, you are a sappy mess, Sawyer. You need to focus and solve this case."

"Yes, yes I do." She hugged her girl and gave a quick peck, and again and another peck on the cheek. Alex walked her to the door. "I love you, Alex." 

"I know." Alex smirked. She knows that Maggie does love her, but there is more to this slowing down thing with her and when they have more time she going to figure it out.

Maggie walked out the door and spun to look at Alex. "I love you, Maggie. Please be safe and I mean it. Focus."

"Yes ma'am. Focus." She saluted her and took off down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot I want to do with this.
> 
> -bring back Scorcer (love Nadine!)  
> -bring back more Cat  
> -bring back Livewire and Silver Banshee  
> -incorporate more villains and possible spoiler potentials for S3  
> -crossover with Arrow and Flash  
> -I'm not sure I like Lyra with Winn so I might start a new thing for him  
> -I don't ship SuperCorp only because I feel like it won't happen and I'm too realistic. Sanvers is enough for me, but Lena and Kara will always be best friends.  
> -So much is always about DEO and Supergirl saving the world, but I want more Alex and Maggie working together on common murders getting killers off the streets. Might borrow some cases from Castle, my other show I loved with all my life.
> 
> Prompts, comments, criticism and kudos are all welcome!


End file.
